Rechargeable energy sources (e.g. batteries) find increasing use in listening devices. Wired (cf. e.g. WO 2007/101439 A2) or wireless (cf. e.g. EP 1 727 395 A2) recharging of rechargeable batteries are alternatively used by charging stations. EP 2 034 768 A2 deals with a hearing aid of the completely in the ear type having a retractable contact unit for contacting an external unit, e.g. for establishing contact to a battery charging unit. The present application deals with recharging based on a galvanic connection between charging station and rechargeable energy source.
Charging pads are e.g. placed on the main body of a listening device, cf. behind the ear (BTE) hearing aid example of FIG. 1, where a receiver (speaker) of the listening device is located in the ear canal (RITE) and the two parts are mechanically and electrically connected by a connecting tubular element.
The invention deals with various ways of placing the charging pads or contact terminals in or on a portable listening device.